Necesidad
by Linda4257
Summary: Tino se encuentra sólo enmedio de una tormenta y se da cuenta de que tal vez necesita al sueco más de lo que pensaba. O tal vez lo quiere más de lo puede admitir.


Hola!

Espero que les guste este pequeño fic. Es el primer SuxFin que escribo, así que no sean muy crueles conmigo. Tal vez el final es un poco fail, pero ojalá les guste.

Bye

Linda4257

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**Necesidad**_

La lluvia caia furiosamente; acompañada de un intenso viento, que golpeaba la ventana tan fuerte como si se tratara de piedras. Los relampagos iluminaban la habitacion cada vez mas seguido, formando sombras aterradoras; y el sonido de los truenos retumbaba por toda la casa. Finlandia se hundio más entre las cobijas que cubrian la cama que compartia con Suecia. Para su mala suerte el sueco habia salido a atender unos asuntos muy importantes con su jefe, y no volveria hasta el dia siguiente. Ahora se encontraba solo enmedio de esa tormenta y no habia nadie que lo acompañara.

Habia tratado de dormir un poco, pero todo a su alrededor le daba miedo. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Que tal si alguien entraba a robar a la casa... O si la lluvia aumentaba e indundaba la casa... O si el viento rompia las ventanas y moria bajo un mar de criatales... O tal vez las sombras que se veian por los relampagos eran monstruos que se aparecerian en cualquier momento. E imcluso podria ser algo peor... Podria ser Rusia trantando de llevarselo con el, lo cual definitivamente era algo mucho más horrible que un monstruo.

De pronto, se escucho un gran trueno mucho mas aterrador que los anteriores. Tino solto un grito y se escondio debajo de las cobijas. No le gustaba estar solo. Generalmente, Berwald siempre solia estar junto a el. Asi ya no sentia tanto miedo. Todavía recordaba cuando habían escapado de la casa de Dinamarca y el escandinavo lo había protegido del frío. Desde aquella época, Berwald había cuidado de el y lo había protegido, aún después de que se independizara. Ahora que era un país libre había regresado a vivir con el, porque se sentía más seguro sí lo tenía a su lado. Sí bien a veces su rostro era un poco aterrador y al principio de su convivencia le daba mucho miedo; luego de conocerlo mejor, supo que era una gran persona y que podía confiar en el... Aunque todavía solía asustarlo algunas veces...

El siempre habia estado a su lado, lo habia protegido cuando lo necesitaba. .. Tal vez no seria asi por siempre... Sabia que algun dia el se alejaria de su lado... Sintio un pequeño vuelco en el corazon. Por alguna extraña razon le dolia imaginar que lo perderia. Probablemente Su-san se aburriría de tener que estarlo cuidando, tal vez buscaria a otra persoma que no fuera tan asustadiza y torpe como el. Tal vez ya estaba cansado de aquella broma de la esposa. De todas maneras ni siquiera estaban casados... Tampoco era como si lo quisiera. Pero no podia estar si el. Sin tenerlo a su lado... Abrazo su almohada con fuerza, mientras gruesas lagrimas escurrian por sus ojos, intentando ahogar sus sollozos. Tal vez lo necesitaba mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar... Todos los años que habian pasado juntos hacian que no puediera imaginar su vida sin el sueco a su lado... Pero ya no debia depender de Su...Tenia que ser fuerte, demostrar su valor.

O tal vez no.

En ese instante, otro trueno resonó por toda la casa. Provocando que Tino lanzará un grito de terror. Ocultandose aún aún más entre las sábanas.

-¿E'stas b'en? -dijo una voz, sacudiendo las sábanas. Tino pensó que era su fin, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferro a la cama. Sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban de los hombros y lo volteaban hacia sí. Apreto sus ojos , pensando que era su fin, dejando de oponer resistencia.

-T'no -continuó la voz. Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y su cabeza se apoyaba en algo firme y frío, pero extrañamente era muy acogedor. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, observando que era Berwald quién lo abrazaba y que estaba completamente mojado por la lluvia.

-Su-san!...-exclamo el fines abrazandolo - No sabes el susto que me diste... Ha sido una de las noches más aterradoras de mi vida...

Realmente estaba feliz de que Suecia hubiera regresado. Se sentía tan cómodo y protegido entre sus brazos. No sabía porque lo necesitaba tanto. Pero lo que si sabía, era que siempre que el estaba a su lado tenía una sensación de felicidad y mariposas en el estómago que no podía controlar. Deseaba que su vida a su lado durará para siempre...

-Lo s'ento. N' debí dejarte s'lo- habló el escandinavo, luego de un pequeño silencio, acariciando sus cabellos

-¡No tienes que disculparte! -grito Finlandia apartadose un poco del otro - Es mi culpa por ser tan asustadizo... Además estas todo mojado... Es mi culpa que vinieras hasta aquí con esta lluvia...Seguramente, te cansaras de tener que estarme cuidando siempre- continuó bajando su cabeza- debe de ser muy difícil para ti... Por mi culpa podrías enfermarte...

-F'n

-Es lógico que quieras alguien que no sea tan asustadizo como yo... Me dejaras por alguien mas...

- T'no.

-Entiendo sí quieres vivir con otra persona...

El sueco al ver que el otro no le hacia caso. Tomo su rostro con una mano y lo alzó, acercandolo a su cara. Haciendo que sus miradas chocaran una contra la otra.

- Nunca te abandonaria- dijo acercando sus labios a los de Tino. Rozandolos suavemente, con mucha ternura, como sí quisiera transmitir sus sentimientos a través de él. - Te amo, F'n

- Yo también - respondió Tino algo sonrojado por el beso,

En es instante se dío cuenta de que lo que sentía por Berwald era mucho mas que una simple necesidad. Supo que lo quería más de lo que imaginaba. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sueco y lo beso, correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Ambos continuaron besándose por un rato más. Hasta que el sueco lo tomo entre sus brazos, recostandolo en la cama, llenandolo de besos. Finlandia se acurruco en su pecho y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos

*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*


End file.
